


danny gets a new car and pointless things happen

by universallyvoidcandy



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: M/M, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pointless things, everyone is ooc, im serious, literally like everyone is ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universallyvoidcandy/pseuds/universallyvoidcandy
Summary: i decided to write AA fanfic with a friend who knows next to nothing about AA. this is the result. don't take this seriously, it's not meant to be good. basically everyone is ooc. this is unfinished and might not ever be finished





	1. Danny gets a new car. Stuff happens.

Danny was bored. His current truck was being kind of stupid lately, so he figured he should get a new car soon. He got his laptop out and opened up a bunch of tabs with car dealership websites. The best dealership seemed to be Ford. So, he drove to the dealer in his old, almost broken down truck.

The dealer asked “Hey, how can I help you?”

Danny replied, “Yeah, uh, I’ve been needing a new truck for awhile my old one is -- wait a second, is that you Ben?!”

The dealer was taken aback. “Are you okay sir? I’m your car dealer, not ‘Ben’.”

“Oh, okay. My mistake, heheheh.”

The dealer continued. “Okay, well I see your truck out there, I know one that looks just like that, is perfectly new, and is only $20,000.”

Danny was confused, “How do you know it’s my car?”

“It has a giant picture of you on it,” the dealer replied. The car did indeed have a humongous picture of Danny plastered right on the hood of it. That may have possibly been an alcohol-influenced decision, but Danny decided not to fix it since it was too expensive for a new paint job.

“Yeah, that’s my car alright. How about $19,950 for the new one?” he asked.

“Sure, I’ll mail it to you by Sunday,” he answered. Danny wasn’t sure how the car would get mailed to him, but he decided not to question that right now.

_**TIMESKIP - Sunday afternoon** _

Danny actually got a package in the mail that was his new car, and it worked great. He drove it around, and saw Ben for the first time in what seemed like months. It had been such a long time.

They were having a night out with the rest of the band, although they weren’t actually going out. Instead, they were hanging out at James’ place.

James himself was currently drunk and they had all somehow wandered downstairs to where the drum set was.

“Ooookay then, let’ssss do thisss.” James had gotten ahold of a pair of his drumsticks, and he was making his way to his drum stool. The others didn’t stop him, because they were all too drunk to do that. He started banging on the drumset, and it seemed to be a weird version of If You Can’t Ride Two Horses At Once...You Should Get Out Of The Circus. With everyone’s hearing and vision distorted, it sounded nice, and they got their stuff out. They all started playing horribly.

“I feel I failed, I was meant to make you...uuuuh, shit, what am I supposed to be singing…?”

“I don’t know man, uuuuhhhh, let’s juuust, uh...stop maybe? What do we do? I neverrr *hic* learned this in school!” Due to how drunk he was, Sam started panicking a bit when he attempted to answer Danny’s question.

“M’kay Sam, maybe you should just slooooow down and take it eaaaaasy,” James said, stretching out the vowels in ‘slow’ and ‘easy’.

Danny zoned out at this point. While James and Sam were trying to stop an existential crisis in progress, he was staring at Ben. He didn’t know why he was staring, but drunk Danny had logic that was very different from sober Danny. As soon as Ben noticed him Danny turned away blushing. Wait...blushing?! Even drunk Danny didn’t know why his face decided to blush. Luckily, Ben didn’t notice that.

Cameron did, though. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as his bandmates. While everyone else was doing whatever they were doing, Cam was observing Danny. He knew that Danny had a huge crush on Ben, even if the two didn’t know it. It was very obvious, and the other three knew it. The blush was a tell-tale sign, and he was surprised that neither of them said or did anything to acknowledge it.

After thinking a bit, Cam decided to focus on something else. Considering how horrible James was at stopping Sam’s existential crisis, he should probably help with that.


	2. After Last Night - Danny

Danny woke up groggily, with a bad hangover from last night. He could hardly remember what happened, but did have vague memories of something embarrassing. However, he didn’t know if anyone noticed.

It took a bit of time for his memories to recover to a point where he knew part of what happened. He remembered making a fool of himself, but he also remembered spending a lot of time with Ben. What they were doing, however, was still unclear to him. The only thing he knew was that what he did with Ben was something they had never done before.

Well, thinking about last night could wait. His hangover was killing him. Danny could barely sit up without vomiting. At least he didn’t have anything important to do that day. He stood up as slowly as possible. However, he still couldn’t quite get up. _Ughhh, I shouldn’t have drank so much … damn this sucks._ Danny decided to go back to sleep for a quick nap. He noticed it was 10:30 AM, and decided to write this down on a slip of paper so he could remember the time he napped at. However, he skipped a few minutes, because he couldn’t just instantly fall asleep.

_**TIMESKIP: After Danny’s Nap** _

Danny looked at the clock. It was 12:30! But then, he realized the note that he had that reminded him of his nap. He didn't feel quite as bad as he was before his nap, but he still felt slightly nauseous. Ignoring this, Danny decided to just take it easy. And by taking it easy, he basically just meant staying in and watching Netflix.


End file.
